The present invention relates to a sliding shutter door sectional wardrobe.
The invention is particularly useful producing pieces of furniture, such as a wardrobe both as separate pieces of furniture and preferably as built-in wardrobes or cupboards.
At the present state of the art, sliding shutter door sectional wardrobes are well known. Reference is made to the Italian Pat. No. 884754, filed on Sept. 19, 1969 in the name of the same Inventor, and to the Italian Registered Design No. 140948 filed on Sept. 26, 1969 in the name of the same Inventor, concerning:
"A sliding shutter door for closet furniture, realized by strips of wood or laths connected by two opposed glued connecting clothes; and PA1 "Eleven pieces of furniture for bedrooms with closet furniture sliding shutter door", respectively. PA1 the restriction on fitness of the furniture to the various furnishing requirements; PA1 nonsectional furniture, which do not allow the production of different constructions and dimensions in length and height; PA1 very high non competitive production costs. PA1 a guide floor frame with an attached upward disposed sliding shutter door track-away; PA1 a guide ceiling frame with an attached downward disposed sliding shutter door track-way; PA1 supporting means to connect and support rigidly fixed in opposed condition said guide floor and ceiling frames; PA1 at least one but preferably two opposed, sliding shutter doors comprising a plurality of rolling hinged lath means, said sliding shutter doors disposed between said opposed guide floor and ceiling frames in sliding condition, to close the composite wardrobe at least frontally and laterally.
In these referenced patents a normal structure of wooden closet furniture is provided comprising a traditional box construction with closing ground panel, closing ceiling panel, closing back panel, closing side panels and said frontal sliding shutter doors, sliding in opposed pathways disposed inside said closing ground and ceiling panels, said sliding shutter doors manufactured to provide rolling hinging by a plurality of exterior laths and corresponding opposed glued interior counterlaths. There is disposed between the opposed glued surfaces a connecting cloth to provide the hinging function and there is further glued a second covering cloth in the counterlaths interior surfaces.
These referenced items are restrictive since the utilization of said wooden strips and counterstrips cannot allow the realization of floor to ceiling wardrobes because the sliding shutter doors become heavy and not straight. Furthermore, use of covering cloth increases the respective production costs. But the main drawbacks concern: